The White Shoe Slaying
The White Shoe Slaying is a homicide case in L.A. Noire. Walkthrough Head to the crime scene and you'll meet up with coroner Malcolm Carruthers. I'm sure you've noticed it's raining, and that alone has wiped out some of the evidence that we are used to. Malcolm will say it looks like more of the same: blunt head trauma and strangling, but this victim is clothed and no messages are left behind. Clues at crime scene: *Check out the victim's head. Turn it all the way to the left, then to the right and Phelps will pick up on a dry-cleaning tag (F1363) on her suit *'Boot prints', leading from tire tracks towards body *'Tire tracks', churned tire tracks on muddy ground close to body After you check these, the 'all clear' music will play. Before leaving, Officer Gonzales will bring a Catherine Barton to the crime scene, as she thinks she can help. Question her about possible suspects. She'll mention that the other evening she saw a hobo. Go with TRUTH (what else?) and she'll describe him as horribly disfigured and where you might find him. This is the only question you can ask, but you get a lot from it. Use the nearby gamewell. You'll get the laundry services address as well as a large hobo camp address. Go to the laundry service. Once you're inside of the place, go to the back and talk to the owner. He'll pull out a ledger of service numbers. Nice. Look up 'F1363' and tap on it to find out about the woman's address. You'll find out she was Mrs. Taraldsen. Go over to her home. See what her husband has to say. Once you get to the home, you'll have to break the news to the husband. He'll have two small girls as well. Rusty will tell them to wait while you investigate the place. The husband will also tell you that he was waiting for his wife to get home from a party. You'll get several new clues here before investigating. *Living room, check out the matches by the chessboard. They are from Baron's Bar, giving you a new location to check out. *The two bedrooms. This kid's room has nothing good in it, but the adults room has another matchbook and a picture of the couple turned upside-down. *Washroom next to kitchen - Victim's handbag: containing driver's license and lipstick. *Washroom - Muddy boots: size 8, wet, stained with mud (he was outside at some point at least) *Washroom - Wet jacket *Outside on boat - bow rope: triple braid pattern Before going back inside, run across the intersection to the gamewell. Have dispatch send someone to Bobby Ross's place to check on the husband's alibi and get the address. Go inside and interview Mr. Taraldsen. The first thing Phelps will ask is his wife's name: Theresa. Lars Taraldsen Questions: *Possible suspects - Lie (present rope as evidence) *Alibi - Doubt *Victim's state of mind - Doubt *Last contact with victim - Lie (present the wet jacket or muddy boots as proof) Rusty will say you should go to the bar as it looks like she had her last drink there. Once you're at the bar, go in and talk to the bartender, Benny Cluff. He'll know right away that this is about Theresa. He'll say he tried to call her husband, but the babysitter said he was out. You can ask him some questions now. Benny Cluff Questions: *Last contact with victim - Truth. He'll say she left around 10:30 by cab, Yellow Cab 3591. *Vagrant Male Suspect - Doubt. Turns out two guys were on her: a sailor in uniform and a patron who's there right now (Richard Bates). *Yellow Cab 3591 - Truth. He has no idea where she was headed, but probably some dance hall somewhere. Time to go talk to Bates. The barkeep will point him out, but he won't stick around long! You'll have to chase him on foot as he starts to run. Run after him with Rusty, but you won't have to run for very long. A car will come along and almost hit Richard, and then he'll get into his truck. You'll have the car, though, so jump in. Rusty will shoot at him when you have clear shots lines up, so keep on him and hit his wheel wells when you can to bring him down. Once you do you'll get to ask him some questions. Richard Bates Questions: *Contact with victim - Doubt. He'll confirm the dancing story and that he was trying to get with her like the sailor. *Account for movements - Doubt. He'll say he's on parole for sexual assault, and Cole will arrange a cell for him. Go across the street to the gamewell. On the way Rusty will put out an APB for the yellow cab. At the gamewell, you'll get a message from the captain saying he has the sailor you're looking for, James Jessop. Now, if you haven't noticed, some chase music is playing. That's because the yellow cab is on your map and you need to manually pull him over. You can put a marker on him to help. Pull him over to see a cutscene and get some good info from the cabbie. NOTE: If you do not go immediately to the yellow cab (if you respond to a street crime, for example) you may experience a common bug where the cab does not appear where it should on your map. If this happens, you can find the cab on Garland Ave. just south of the Garland Ave. & 7th street intersection. For those who are unfamiliar with the in-game map of Los Angeles, you can search on Google Maps for the intersection "Garland Ave. & 7th St., Los Angeles", and by using Google Map's "directions from here" option, to plot a route between your character's current in-game location, and the intersection (this is possible due to the near-perfect re-creation of the 1950's Los Angeles street map in-game). Head back to the police station to interrogate Jessop. The officer there will tell you he's in interview room 2. Go in and he'll say he heard about the murder on the radio and came down himself. James Jessop Questions: *Contact with victim - Doubt. He confirms the cabbie's statement about taking her to the crystal ballroom. *Incident with Bates - Doubt. He'll say he did it since he only had one night free. *Movements prior to murder - Doubt. He'll say they were both on the bus, an All American #249. *Cab ride with victim - Doubt After the interview, an Officer Isaac Kelly will come up and say that he's got news on the hobo. He's been sighted, and he's wanted in connection with two other female assaults. Rusty will also mention a bus depot that you can check and confirm the sailor's story with. Head to the Bus Depot location next. On the way, Cole will have a patrol pick up Lars, as the Bobby Ross people say the poker game ended at about midnight. At the bus depot, you'll get the name of the bus driver from last night. Turns out he's out driving the 74 route now. The route is now marked on the map. Drive the route until you find the bus, then pull it over and talk to the driver, Frank. He'll confirm that the sailor was telling the truth, however it seems that Theresea was confused and lost. she was dropped off near a Hobo Camp. Rusty will call in for some backup as hobos hate cops. Head to the camp, and you'll enter into a scene where the hobo leader will rally the men against you. Rusty will make most of them run with a shotgun blast, but you're left to fight the leader hand-to-hand. After defeating him, watch the cutscene to learn his name. He's the disfigured man, Stuart Ackerman. Some officers will cart him off, leaving you to explore. Enter the hut straight ahead to find a newspaper. Check out the rest of the hut. Near the bed, you'll find a blood-stained piece of rope. Directly behind that, you'll find a green purse. Inside of it is a Crystal Ballroom stub. Note that the 'all clear' music will ring out now. Time to go interrogate the bum.Cole will run down all the people they've arrested and it does seem like Stuart is the most likely. At the station, go find him in interrogation room 1. Cole will comment on his burns coming from the war on flamethrower duty. Stuart Ackerman Questions: *Motive for murder: Lie (use the blood stained rope as evidence) *Contact with victim: Doubt *Alibi for stuart ackerman: Lie (use the purse as evidence) CASE CLOSED! Video walkthrough A2MUaHhpBDA IUzHwrMebDc lkjtos-2ul0 z7veopjvGxI D3ZMGUi-5qE QCzJtzfG0hE Trivia This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 murder of Laura Trelstad. For information about the real case, see the 1947project time travel blog. Category:Cases